


I Hear You

by tellthenight



Series: Destiel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10.23 coda, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 10.23 Coda when Dean sees Castiel for the first time after the events of ep. 10.23</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are not affiliated in any way aside from all being under 1000 words.

Castiel didn’t look back when he heard the door open. There would be no gaze to meet, no face full of emotion at seeing each other again. The last time Dean had seen him, Castiel lay bloodied by his hands, and this would not be a joyful reunion. 

There were footsteps, heavy and fast in and through and out to the hall, a door slammed closed, and Castiel held steady.

“Cas…”

“He needs time, Sam.”

“He just doesn’t know what to say.”

Castiel still did not turn, not until Sam took his own weary steps down the hall and into his room. There would be words after time, but not today. Not tomorrow.

It was a long time, but somewhere in the early morning hours he heard it and went to Dean’s side. Dean’s soul cried a prayer to Cas as he slept, all regret and sorrow in the telling. Castiel listened as long as Dean had words to spill, then granted him real rest with a simple touch.

Night after night, dream-speak apologies and fears spilled out, and Castiel listened. During days, their eyes never met, and they moved past each other as ghosts, while Sam tried to push them together and Castiel insisted on space.

Until the day Dean spoke low but audible, a real prayer choked out in desperation as he knelt alone on the floor of his room. When Castiel came to his room, Dean said nothing. He couldn’t. Everything would be too hard, too loud, not enough, never enough.

“You have always been enough.”

Dean startled and started to look up at Castiel but froze, still unable to look him in the face.

“I hear you every time you pray.” Castiel said. Dean shook, swallowing hard as he tried to quell the flood of fear through his body. He forced his eyes to shift from Castiel’s tie to his face, finding his eyes.

Castiel joined Dean in kneeling on the floor, Dean’s eyes following him all the way down. “Yes, I always come to listen.”


End file.
